Patch Notes
Here you find almost all Patch Notes! BETA This Patch went live on 07.06.2019 * New Energy System ** Pylons no longer hold energy ** Pylons indicate connections ** Improved transfer over range and overall transfer rates (500) ** Increased generator range by .5 * Terran ** Italis stay alive after command center is destroyed ** Italis damage to omegalisk reduced from 80 to 60 ** Defender heal per wall armor upgrade increased from 1/s to 2/s ** T3/T2 conservation fixed * Zerg ** Reduced cost of spine crawler from 230 to 200 ** Hydralisk deal 50% damage to armored * New Things ** Chemical plant ** Firebat ** Improved Farming V2.14 This Patch went live on 02.09.2018 * Terran ** Italis *** Reduced Teleport execution time from 4 to 2 seconds *** Reduced Teleport after interruption cooldown from 30 to 5 seconds *** Decreased cost back to 25 charges ** Sentry Gun *** Decreased energy cost per shot from 4 to 3 *** Decreased energy cost of Sentry Supercharge from +2 to +1 *** New ability: "hold fire" ** Reaper *** Decreased Reaper health from 30 to 28 *** Increased Reaper regeneration from 1 to 1.3 ** Changed requirement for Enhance Production Upgrade from having Construction Yard to having any Tech Structure (Command Center, Tech Lab, Construction Yard) V2.13 This patch went live on 27.08.18 and mainly includes some nerfs for the new Terran unit Italis * Terran ** Italis: ** Teleport must now target allied structures ** Increased Teleport cooldown from 60 to 240 seconds ** Increased movement speed from 2.5 to 2.75 ** Decreased base damage from 42 to 32 ** Decreased damage vs structure from 42 to 22 ** Decreased damage vs massive from 110 to 90 ** Increased cost from 25 to 30 charges * Zerg ** Structures no longer require units to make way for them to be placed, except for Nests V2.12 This patch went live on 26.08.18 Noticable changes: * Terran: ** Tech Lab deals more damage early and now has a shield ** New Terran unit: Italis ** A few minor cost changes * Zerg: ** Hydralisks take more damage when off creep, but don't die Details: * Advanced Battery ** Changed cost from 25/60 to 30/50 ** Increased capacity from 2000 to 2500 energy ** Increased movement speed from 3 to 3.5 * Tech Lab ** Increased attack targets from 2 to 3 ** Increased attack damage from 4 to 5 (Decreased scaling from +2 to +1 per charge) ** Increased attack speed from 0.75 to 0.55 (No longer scales) ** Added shield * Hydralisk ** Increased life loss when off creep from 12 to 20 hp/s ** Hydralisk no longer die from off creep damage, they remain at 1 hp * Zerg scan Range: (Aggro Range / Range to find and engage targets) ** Decreased Tankling scan range from 10 to 5 ** Decreased Creeper scan range from 10 to 6 ** Decreased Strikeling scan range from 15 to 10 * Other: ** Decreased cost of Sheep Farm, Enhanced Production from 20/25 to 20/20 ** Decreased cost of Power Pylon from 50 to 40 minerals ** Decreased Omegalisk health from 20.000 to 15.000 ** Added environment objects at Terran Base Expansions to better fit 2x2 structures ** Added Terran unit: Italis (Found at Tech Lab) Not Displayed Changes: * Changed Wall and Gate description from none to something basic. * Changed Refinery description implying it must be built on top of a geyser. * Changed Siege Tank description noting it requires manual targeting, and costing 200 energy per shot. * Changed Tech Lab - Charge Up description to have separate section for its passive effects. * Changed Power Pylon description and added section to note that it should be within range of the generator or another pylon to connect. V2.11 This patch went live on 19.08.2018 * Terran ** Army control *** Removed all Batteries from "select all army" hotkey (usually F2) * Other ** Added Pre-picked Mode (host in lobby determines Teams) ** Added Link to Zerg Hex Wikipedia (that's us! Congratulations to everyone) V2.10 This Patch went live on August 13, 2018 and includes many new features and a new Unit! * Zerg ** New Unit: Omegalisk * Terran ** Armory *** The Conservation upgrades (L1, L2 and L3) are now chained again, i.e. L1 is necessary for L2 which itself is necessary for L3 **** Cost changed from 350/700/1400 gas to 300/450/750 gas i.e. the overall cost went down from 2,450 gas to 1,450. **** Changed efficiency effects (Note: L1, L2, L3 do not stack): ***** Instead of giving 200% efficiency to standard marines only L1 gives: ****** 175% efficiency to standard marines ****** 125% efficiency to veteran marines ***** Instead of giving 200% efficiency to veteran marines only L2 gives: ****** 200% efficiency to standard marines ****** 175% efficiency to veteran marines ****** 125% efficiency to elite marines ***** Instead of giving 200% efficiency to veteran marines only L3 gives: ****** 200% efficiency to standard marines ****** 200% efficiency to veteran marines ****** 200% efficiency to elite marines *** Decreased cost of Elite Scope Research from 800 gas to 700 ** Construction Yard *** Fortification **** Decreased base cost from 150 gas to 140 **** New Aura: Increases health of other structures within range **** New Aura: Increases Defender Repair by +1hp/s **** Auto-cast enabled **** Now shows armor level on structures *** New Upgrade: Sentry Supercharge *** New Upgrade: Unified Armor **** Sheep Farm ***** New Upgrade: Double income **** Defender ***** Reduced maximum number of links to Sentry Gun from 2 to 1 ***** Changed linking effect from +6 damage, +20% attack speed to +30% damage and attack speed ***** Decreased Defender base repair rate from 15 to 10 hp/s * Other ** Zerg *** Zerg Attack upgrade level is now shown on units *** Fireling upgrade level is now shown on Firelings ** Terran *** Matched color of Veteran and Elite Marine impact model with their beam colors (were blue before) *** 'Wall Durability' upgrade is now called 'Fortification' V2.9 This Patch went live on July 25, 2018 and includes some balance update to make Hydralisks and Shock Trooper more useful. * Zerg ** Decreased cost of Creep Tumor from 200 to 130 ** Hydralisk *** Increased base damage from 10 to 15 *** increased movement speed on creep from 2.75 to 3.75 *** Decreased base attack range from 6 to 5 *** No longer moves slower for each extra life *** Reduced traiing time from 20s to 15s * Terran ** Decreased Shock Trooper energy cost per shot from 3 to 2 ** Marine promotion no longer requires additional minerals V2.8 This Patch went live on November 22, 2017 and focuses on buffs for the Terran. * Ion Cannon now deals permanent damage to a Hive (will not regenerate much from it) * Enabled autocast training for Siege Tanks * Reduced Geyser Blockers sight range from 13 to 12 V2.7 This patch went live on November 21, 2017 and includes balance updates. * Bugs ** Fixed various visual/animation glitches caused by patch * Zerg ** Increased Large Spine splash damage factors from .4/.2/.1 to .6/.35/.2 ** Reduced Large Spine attack speed from 1.25 to 1.5 ** Increased Mineral Extractor income for each missing Terran from +2 to +4 ** Removed Firelings burrow ability ** Decreased Hydralisk cost from 200 to 150 ** Decreased Nest cost from 600 to 450 V2.6 This patch went live on October 16, 2017 and includes balance updates. * Zerg ** Decreased cost of upgrading Strikeling Spawner from 90 to 60 * Terran ** Decreased cost of upgrading strikeling spawner from 90 to 60 ** Conservation researches are now split instead of chained ** Conservation costs increased from 350/600/900 to 350/700/1400 ** Decreased cost of Siege Tank from 600/100 to 450/100 ** Tech Lab now attacks 2 targets ** Added 'Elite Sope' research for Elite Marines to the Armory V2.4 This patch went live on October 11, 2017 * Trying republish to fix public lobbies Category:Patch Notes __NOEDITSECTION__